Talk:Bount/Archive 1
Problems It states that Yoshino's doll refused to merge with her but that isn't true. They merged and from that merge resulted in the creating of the Bitto after Jin killed her. Also its never said she could reproduce. She even stated that all Bount's cannot reproduce --Alpha Lycos 00:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Jin specifically says that Yoshino is the only bount who can reproduce--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 00:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I watched those episodes not too long ago and he merely said Maternal power. Nothing about reproducing.--Alpha Lycos 00:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Right before he kills her he says this. Are you watching Dattebayo translations? They are the most accurate--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 00:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm watching on Animecrazy dubbed version. If its in the subbed version then it should be stated on the page the two different sides as in the dubbed its just mere maternal power.--Alpha Lycos 00:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Remind yourself of the main "maternal power" please, regardless of subbing variations, and that would be, clearly bearing children (roughly, reproducing)... Most translations match in that Yoshino was the only Bount that could reproduce, words change, but the meaning is the same. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Maternal power doesn't always mean being able to reproduce. There are people who can never have children but they are able to be looked upon by children as a motherly figure. They have maternal power as they can easily take the role of a mother figure which would grant a mothers role(power).--Alpha Lycos 00:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Maternal power is reproducing. That is what they mean in this context. Like it or not that is the truth and it shall remain that way in the article. We will bring in an admin to tell you this if you really want--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 00:43, April 22, 2010 (UTC) For us humans, yes, maternal power is more than reproducing, but I bet Kariya didn't want someone to cuddle the Bitto's and sing lullabies to them. He needed Yoshino to function as a womb to reproduce, that's it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :That isn't the same as reproducing. Her life essence was used to create them yes but thats about it. For her to be able to reproduce it would mean she would be able to have children not give her life essence to create Bitto. Her maternal power(or Reproductive power from a subbed version) was what caused her bond with Geitei and allowed her to fuse with him. Saying she could reproduce is implying she could breed and make more bounts. So why not have it say "She was the only one that had the reproductive power needed to create the Bitto" instead of "She was the only one that could reproduce"? Let me put this in a specific way.....Yoshino Soma is the only Bount who can reproduce dollss. I mean really, if Kariya had children, they would be shown on the story arc, probrably with their own dolls. For example, Yoshi is a female Bount, she can't reproduce dolls, but she can reproduce children. Also, Maternal Reiatsu has something todo with the relationship between her, and her doll, as shown when she held her doll, Goethe, as a baby, presumably being it's begining form. Now back to maternal energy, It is the way her reiatsu has an effect on Goethe, which is why goethe didn't turn on Yoshino. Gothe himself, sees Yoshino as a mother. Her reiatsu is probrably effected by the way she was trained in her early childhood (presumably), as many women from then (the 1800's) were trained todo house work, and to take care of children (I don't mean to be sexist if this offends you)--Morgan silve (talk) 03:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Picture (To Yyp) Actually I was replacing the image someone else put up, it didn't show much of the characters so I tried to change it back, but I forgot how it was before that. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 19:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, that was directed at the person who removed the infobox code & replaced the picture (Ceryu), not at you. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|('Talk')]] 20:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the plots be longer? Well, the other day I was looking at all the anime-only arcs. The one with the shortest of them all (except for beast sords arc) was the Bount arc. The only Bounts with a long plot are Jin Kariya, Yoshi (I edited her entire plot to the way it is today,) and Mabashi. Then I look at the other plots of the bounts, and they are completely short. Whats more is is that the Bount character made alot more of an appearance than the plots say. Heres an example. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ This is something how Yoshi's plot was before my edit: She fought Rukia, Orihime and the Mod Souls. When she along with the other Bounts invaded the Soul Society, she first fought Rukia, and nearly killed her. Before Yoshi finished Rukia off, Byakuya Kuchiki attacked her with his Senbonzakura. Later, after killing many low-leveled Shinigami, Uryu saved one that she was about to kill, and they began fighting. Uryu shot many arrows that were off aim as he analyzed Yoshi's power. After many shots, and after Yoshi merged many times between her dolls, Uryu finally shot her through the heart, thus killing her. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ See whats missing? There are many clues that are missing. Ofcourse I don't know how her article really was before my edit, but don't you think that all the Bount's appearances should be listed, like I did with my edit on yoshi? Think about the Anime Only arcs: New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc, Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc, beast swords is really the after math of Muramasa's defeat so it should be short. So what I am concluding is that the Bount arc was one of the main Anime-Only arcs, and that ALL the plots should be lengthened. I try doing thing this myself, but they always get reverted. The only edit that I did to the Bounts that stayed, was ofcourse, Yoshi. So if anything, please try to fix the Bount's plots, and I will be more than happy to help edit. --Morgan silve (talk) 15:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve That's why many of the bounts are in the Article Improvement Project--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Dolls Shouldn't dolls have their own articles, too? Their other beings, meaning that they are also characters of bleach...--Morgan silve (talk) 15:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve No, they are basically just Zanpakuto and some of them can talk. They are not deserving of their own articles when we can jsut list them under their owners page--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Are Dolls better than Zanpakuto? Speaking of which, if dolls are like Zanpakuto, then should the "D" in dolls be capatalized, too? And also, would they be better, because they have a whole different way of power, though they are simillar? Their language, and symbol is based mostly on the German language you know, there is alot of Japanese, and English involved, too. Well, not the symbol, but dolls are quite unique....--Morgan silve (talk) 03:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Sorry to be tedious, but should the Bounts have another story arc? They were mentioned in the Arrancar arc. Bleach wikia should convince Tite Kubo to make manga for the Bounts (I'm not saying that we should) but wouldn't be such a great idea?--Morgan silve (talk) 03:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Dolls are just like zanpakuto in terms of how we handle them. The only reason some zanpakuto have pages is because they were autonomous characters in an arc. Dolls do their master's bidding the same way a zanpakuto does. They do not get their own page and bounts are exclusive to the bount arc. The anime made a passing reference to it one time in a filler--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No need to be strict...ease up! It makes others angry and gives a bad impression of you. Besides, I saw the time of your response, and that was at 3am (i think) since it tells me time in a way that I don't understand sometimes. What I'm saying is, get some rest, sleep, and it will help. I have also posted help for the Yoshino discussion, I will be editing her plot soon, and on her abilitie's list, are two empty topics, can I fix it? Please respond. And also, Dolls, are quite different, as they are: always domminant, and they respond better to their owner depending on their relationship, for a Zanpakuto, you can only command it once, and it will do its Shikai. Example: Snap, Tobiume, and a fire ball comes out. The two things that make a Doll and a Zanpakuto simillar, is their sealed form, and it can purify hollows aswell (probrably) as shown in Kariiya's history (Ep.105 - Ep.106.) That is why I see a Doll unique, plus, I love their symbol >:-)!!!!--Morgan silve (talk) 12:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Articles Talk pages are not for general conversations, they are for discussing changes to the article only. Any personal feelings are not to be discussed here either. One needs to be more objective toward the information they are putting down and not show personal preference as that tends to adding personal opinions rather than facts. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] 15:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions I know I have caused havoc with the Bounts. I have been reading my talk page, and saw how many errors I have done. This is not the point though. I was looking at the Bleach Episodes Guilde on the regular wikipedia, (not bleach wiki) and saw two names for the Bount arc. The first one was ofcourse, The Bount arc, then The Bount Assult arc. So shouldn't we put the bount assult arc on the bount pages, too? If this idea were to carry on, then we should put it where the certain Bount enters the soul society. The regular Bount arc can just be when they were in the world of the living. So would it be a good idea? If it doesn't carry on, then I will truely understand. This will also help the Bount referencing, and expanssion of their plots.Morgan silve (talk) 20:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC)'Morgan Silve''' No. We're not Wikipedia, and we're not going to begin to start stylizing our format to be something like Wikipedia's as they have their own ways of doing things, and we have our way of doing. It's been simple enough as it is with the format we've had now, so there's no need to change it, especially if we're going to do it just because Wikipedia already does it like that. Aside from that, if we did do things similar to Wikipedia, we would have to divide the other existing sections as well, which would have a total of 14 different sub-sections for the Plot section. We're not going to do it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I understand.Morgan silve (talk) 12:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve I think that Bounts need their own template - just like Fullbringers, Quincy or Arrancar. After all they're a clearly distinguished group of characters--Nekosama (talk) 07:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) The existence of the Bount is non-canon, their very existence disagrees with the Manga so they do not warrant such treatment as characters that ARE canon and lasted years and didn't conflict with the Manga!! They are less than important or distinguished!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 08:29, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I must disagree. I'm sick and tired with all those pointless discusions about what is canon and what is not. Boutns are canon, atleast to anime part of the Bleach franchise. And that's it. Nothing more and nothing less - so why do You discard non-manga content like this? It's true that they're not as important as manga characters but they should be treated equally since they're a part of Bleach franchise as a whole. And what's about with this contradiction with manga? I watched Bount arc only once when it first aired (c.2006) and as far as I remember there was no MAJOR contradiction with manga storyline at all. There were some minor contradictions but manga is also self-contradictory so why bother?--Nekosama (talk) 21:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :There is no manga canon vs anime canon. There is one canonicity, what Tite Kubo writes. The Bount are filler. They are in no way canon. Them existing is a contradiction to the canon material. They do not warrant their own template because the template we have already covers what needs to be covered. That is the end of that.-- Profile Picture ( Really nessasary?) OK, it needs to be sorted out, as it really is awful! A decent group shot would be better, as the current image is bad quality and doesn't even show some of them properly. It would actually look better with no picture at all. Is a group picture nessasery for every team of villains? The Espada definately, but the Bounts? If a better image is not found, I will simply get rid of the current one, as it is really not good to have on any profile page, especially as the main picture. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 22:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, if anything, it can't be used anyway because it is obviously fan-created. This is a race article, just like the Shinigami article, so a picture is not needed. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, rescinding my statement, other articles DO use a picture for the race. In which case, a decent group shot will suffice. Mohrpheus (talk) 22:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) It just seemed weird have a fan made pic as the main image for a race. A nice group pic will be sufficient. :) TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 22:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Is saying that Bount dolls are similar to the item a Fullbringer uses speculation? Because the two are very similar, you know, becuase both activate the charecters abilities and are their main weapons. The Nordic King (talk) 21:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, unless stated in series, we don't list it.--